While a number of attempts have been made to solve the problem of how to handle a situation where there are more than two things that need to be held or manipulated, no one has suceeded in solving the problem in a satisfactory manner. I have solved that problem by providing a device that can conveniently be held between the legs above the knees, and wherein a small table can be held at any desired angle between the leg clamps. Auxiliary laterally movable clamps on the table are provided to hold desired objects in a fixed location on the table top.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention as developed by applicant provides a small table which can be held between the legs above the kness. Spaced clamps slidably mounted on the small table are provided for lateral movement on the table to clamp any object to the table so that applicant's two hands are free to work on the object needing attention. In this way the article needing attention can be worked on in a more efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as is known, no one prior to applicant has succeeded in providing a small table that can conveniently be held between the legs, and which has spaced clamps having contoured article engaging surfaces to contact and fasten the article on the table so that both of the operators hands are free to work on the article needing attention.